The House
by ZeAwesomeBirdie
Summary: Mycroft has a vacation house in Ocean Park, Maine, and asks Greg to take a holiday there. What could possibly go wrong? mystrade, rated for eventual sex
1. The Offer

Greg Lestrade sat with his head on his desk, groaning. It was too hot to be working this late. Sherlock Holmes may have solved the case for him, but oh the paperwork! Just the paperwork was making him stay to seven o'clock, and he had been there since seven that morning. Outside had been a beautiful summer day, about as beautiful as summer can get in London, and Sally Donovan made sure to bring him a coffee from the shop down the street, but he was stuck inside-

A knock sounded smartly on his door, and in walked Mycroft Holmes. Greg quickly lifted his head and made to stand

"Good evening, detective inspector," Mycroft said smoothly, motioning for him to remain seated.

"Good evening, Mr Holmes," Greg responded with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I've come to offer a sort of stress relief, if you'll accept."

In the some odd years Greg had known the elder Holmes, not once had he ever came out and said exactly what he meant, and he groaned internally. But this stress relief, maybe Mycroft knew some good bars in the area that he hadn't yet tried?

"Alright, continue," he said, fighting to not yawn. It never bode well to yawn in front of such an important part of the British government.

"It has come to my attention that you and Sherlock have solved numerous cases, in addition to your regular caseload, and as a thank you, I personally would like to extend an invitation to you, to the United States for a fortnight."

Greg must have given the Holmes a very quizzical look, because Mycroft allowed himself a chuckle.

"I have had someone book the flights for you, as well as arranged a car to transport you wherever in the States you wish, and made it known to your superiors that you will be unable to work unless it is by internet."

"Wait a moment, Mr Holmes," Greg said, hoping he didn't seem too forward, "I don't really get a choice on this holiday do I?"

"If you choose to accept, I will pay full expenses." Was it just his imagination, or did Mycroft wink at him?

"Why are you offering this?"

"Just a favor, can I not offer my thanks to the man who has kept my brother safe for all these years?" Mycroft smiled at him, and Greg could tell the smile was indeed genuine.

The gray haired man nodded in acceptance.

"When do I leave?" he asked softly.

"As soon as you are packed, call me and I will send a car." A small paper card was passed to Greg, and he smiled for the first time in hours.

"Thank you Mr Holmes, I really appreciate it," he said.

"Please, detective inspector, call me Mycroft. It's the least I can do, I am indebt to you."

Greg nodded, then added, "Greg, to my friends." He offered up another smile to Mycroft, who allowed one corner of his mouth to raise just slightly. The slightly younger man then bid farewell and turned to exit the room.

As he left, Greg couldn't help but watch in a little envy at the sleek suit he was wearing. In any case, there was going to be no more working tonight, so Greg began to pack up his belongings. This holiday to the States would be good for him, he was telling himself. He hadn't had a holiday in months, and certainly not a proper one since the divorce. And a holiday to the States; he couldn't remember if he'd even been across the Atlantic since university.

His flat was still a mess, but for the first time in a long time he was happy with it the way it was. He packed quickly, throwing half a dozen shirts, two pairs of pants and two pairs of shorts into a suitcase, along with socks and boxers. Once he was all set, he dragged his suitcase to the door and phoned Mycroft.

"Hi, it's Greg... Yeah I'm ready to go, thanks. Hey, is anyone coming with me?"

Upon hearing that this would be a solo trip, Greg, half joking, asked, "Why don't you come with me? Show me around?"

He almost dropped the phone when he heard Mycroft say yes to his question.

"Awesome, looking forward to seeing you."  
Smacking his forehead, Greg hung up. How was he going to hide the fact that he'd had a crush on Mycroft for the past few years, if they were taking a holiday together? He was so stupid, obviously this would be a working holiday for the government worker. And besides, he didn't even know where they were going. There would probably be lots of space between them.

A sleek black car pulled up to Greg's flat thirty minutes later. A beautiful young woman stepped out from the passenger seat to help him with his suitcase, which went into the trunk, before he got into the back seat and found Mycroft sitting next to him.

"Good evening once again, Gregory."

Greg smiled in response, not trusting his voice wouldn't crack in close proximity to the elder Holmes. The car went smoothly to the airport, and soon they were in Mycroft's private jet heading to the United States.


	2. Ocean Park

Hardly a word had passed between the two men since Greg had been picked up, as Mycroft was rather invested in the files he was reading. Greg was excited to see a full library on Mycroft's private jet, and selected The Hobbit for the long plane ride. He didn't notice the small side glances that the Holmes was sending him, inspecting and deducing.

A black car picked them up from the airport and drove them into a little town called Ocean Park, right on the coast of Maine.

"How'd you find this place?" Greg asked, as they passed tiny blocks crammed with houses. "It's beautiful."

"The town itself is only six hours from a city under the name of Saratoga Springs, in New York state, where I was often invited for horse racing. One day I decided to adventure up the coast, and I found Ocean Park. I bought this building a few years ago." Mycroft pointed up at a gray house as they came to a smooth stop in front of it. "There's an older couple who live in the bottom apartment, and one of the upper apartments is rented. I have people taking care of that."

"Are we on the ocean?"

Mycroft pointed up the side road that the house was on the corner of. "Right over that crest."

Greg nodded, and pulled his suitcase out of the trunk of the car. "Oh bollocks. I forgot swim trunks." He looked down, embarrassed.

"There's a shop right down the road, but it is too late tonight, Gregory. It's almost three in the morning. Come, let's get everything upstairs."

Cringing, Greg followed, interested that Mycroft was carrying his own suitcase up two flights of stairs to get to the first door on the right. The younger man pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He flipped on a light to reveal a small kitchen. They walked inside; the other end of the kitchen opened into a short hallway on one side and small living room on the other. Two sets of french windowed doors opened into the master bedroom, and visible from the bottom of the stairs was another room.

"Which room should I take?" Greg asked, not wanting to accidentally tread on Mycroft's toes by picking his own room.

"You can have the master, if you so wish," Mycroft nodded towards the room, before tugging his suitcase towards the stairs.

Greg could hardly contain his confusion, as his understanding of the elder Holmes brother was that he had to have the best, and this was the main reason he had never made a move on him. That and the fact that their jobs were totally incompatible. Anyway.

"Thank you," Greg managed to say slowly.

"There are two rooms upstairs, I will be in the one to the side of the staircase should you need anything. Have a good night, Gregory."

"Goodnight." Now this was a strange state of affairs, with Mycroft sleeping in the NOT master bedroom, and also carrying his own suitcase around...

He pulled the doors closed, noting the bathroom next to the far set of doors, then walked over to the bed. It was a nicely made queen, with fine linens and feather pillows. A huge dresser with a mirror sat against the wall at the foot of the bed. Greg avoided looking at the mirror, not wanting to see some demon or something in its' dark depths. After changing, he climbed into the bed. It was a little large for just one person, but Mycroft probably wouldn't be interested in sharing a bed, right?

Greg was asleep before his head hit the embroidered pillows.

pbpbp

The next morning, Greg woke to the scent of eggs and bacon wafting through the room. He wondered briefly who was cooking, then quickly got dressed to go investigate. In the kitchen he found Mycroft in tan shorts and a blue plaid button down tshirt, cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Gregory, do take a seat," he greeted Greg warmly, nodding to the small table in one corner of the kitchen.

"Good morning," Greg responded, sitting down and wondering if Mycroft usually cooked his own breakfasts.

"How did you sleep?" Mycroft took half the eggs in the pan and put them on a plate with half the bacon and handed them to Greg.

"Decently enough, and you?" Unaccustomed to discussing things unrelated to Sherlock, Greg was struggling with not looking like a fool. It didn't help that Mycroft looked really good dressed down...

"Quite well. I did miss the bedding here."

The detective inspector found his cheeks heating up and focused in on eating the food in front of him.

"Where's that shop you were talking about?" he asked when his plate was clean. "I'd like to go swimming, if possible." He was trying to be as polite as possible, unsure where the line with Mycroft was.

"The shop is right down the street, I'll take you once these dishes are cleaned. And do relax, Gregory. This is a vacation."

A small smile passed between them, with Mycroft deducing more than he was willing to let on.

"Do you normally do your own dishes and everything?" Greg couldn't help but ask when the other stood to take care of the dishes. He immediately regretted asking, and was prepared to be told to leave.

"It surprises most people that I do these things on holidays. It isn't easy being the government." Mycroft smiled down at the dirty water in the sink, before turning to catch Greg's glance. "Besides, what's a better way to make a friend than to do something for the other?"

Greg laughed loudly, once again immediately regretting his actions. "Sorry, I-"  
"Not to worry Gregory. Are you ready to explore the town?"


End file.
